Venous, arterial, and body fluid drainage catheters are commonly used by physicians. For example, such catheters may be used to temporarily gain access to the vascular system for introducing pharmaceutical agents, for nutrition or fluids, for hemodynamic monitoring, and for blood draws. Alternatively, catheters can be used for drainage of fluid collections and to treat infection. Following introduction into the patient, the catheter is typically secured to the patient using a tape patch or by suturing an attached hub to the skin.